


Jelly

by strawberrypillow92



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ..sort of, NielWoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypillow92/pseuds/strawberrypillow92
Summary: Daniel is curious about Sungwoon's lucious looking lips.





	Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof-read.

_ It seems soft. Supple. Pink.I wonder if it feels as soft as it looks. I wonder if it.. _

 

“tastes as nice as it looks...…”

 

“Eung?”

 

\--------------------------------

 

Since their company gave Wanna One a day off, most of the members were out of their dorm to hang out and have the day to themselves. Except for Daniel and Sungwoon, who were just lounging in their dorm’s living room. Sungwoon was immersed with his mobile phone while Daniel just randomly switching the television channel. 

 

One of the particular show caught the 22 years old’s attention. It was a wellness programme that was talking about the benefit of rose apple. But rather than the benefit, Daniel was more attracted with the fruit itself. 

 

The shape, the colour, it strongly reminds Daniel of something, or someone. From a fruit, his thought strayed to a certain someone’s lips.

 

\--------------------------------

 

_ Did I just say that out loud? _

 

The older blonde’s eyes were now on Daniel. 

 

“Hyung’s lips, do you have any special care for them? They look so... soft,” Daniel sheepishly explained. 

 

Sungwoon gave Daniel an unimpressed look, making the dancer a bit nervous. And before he knew it, his mouth has ran on itself. 

 

“Do you mind if I touch your lips?”  _ Oppss, now I’ve done it. _

 

“W-what!?” Sungwoon dropped his phone.  _ This kid must have really lost his mind. _

 

“Your lips, maybe just one touch? A swipe? A tap?” Daniel started to give his puppy eyes.  _ Oh well, might just try my luck. _

 

“You always have to ask for the impossible don’t you?” Sungwoon chuckled awkwardly after he had collected himself. He hoped his ears didn’t look as hot as he felt. 

 

_ Maybe just a touch wouldn’t hurt… _

 

“Fine. Just a touch,” Sungwoon sighed.

“AND don’t do anything weird!” Sungwoon quickly added once he saw the younger’s suspicious beaming smile.

 

“Like what?” Daniel smirked as he got closer to Sungwoo.

 

“I don’t know, just don’t,” Sungwoon mumbled and already feeling like he had just made the most stupid decision.

 

“And don’t get any wrong idea, but it’d be awkward when you touch my lips, so I’m just gonna close my eyes,”  _ And hope it’d be done soon. Why did my stupid mouth just had to say yes!  _

 

“Alright, whatever you say, hyung,” Daniel whispered, his eyes never left the older’s lips, his hand hovered the soft looking flesh. 

 

_ Finally… _

 

“What are you guys doing?” Jisung raised his eyebrows quizzically. The oldest male were standing at the entrance of their dorm’s kitchen with a bowl of ramyeon in his hands. 

 

Seems like the two had forgotten that there were other occupants in the dorm.

 

“You know what, don’t answer. I’ve got a drama to catch!” Jisung dashed straight into his room.

 

Sungwoon knew they weren’t doing anything wrong (but maybe it was a bit weird), but he can’t helped but felt like they had just been caught doing something they were not supposed to.

 

“This is all your fault, now Jisung hyung is gonna get the wrong idea,” Sungwoon groaned as he buried his face into the couch pillow.

 

“I don’t think he even cared about anything else rather than that drama he’s currently engrossed with. “ Daniel laughed boisterously. 

 

“Now come one hyung, now let me touch your lips. Just one touch,” Daniel whined while shaking the smaller male’s shoulder.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Daniel may have successfully managed to feel Sungwoon’s lips. And, Daniel may have ended up with a bruised cheek because he may have spoken out loud that he thought Sungwoon’s lips are soft like jelly.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've not write for a very long time, sorry if this sucks big time!


End file.
